Back to School
by Author Newbie
Summary: Menilik kehidupan anak SMA, Naruto Uzumaki dan benda misterius pemberian Kepsek
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: pakMasashi Kishimoto

Warning: gaje, OOT (pake banget), bahasa amburadul, dsb (dan sekian, bye.. eh, maksud Author dan sebagainya)

*TEET! TEET! TEET!*

bel istirahat berbunyi dengan merdunya, menandakan perjuangan gw masang tampang sok ngerti selama dua jam terakhir berakhir sudah

Oiya, belom kenalan... nama gw Uzumaki Naruto, gw ketua kelas XI E di Konoha High School (KHS). Dulunya gw orang paling bego satu sekolahan, tapi kepsek gw yang baik nyuruh beberapa guru buat ngasih gw les privat, jadi gw gak bego bego banget sekarang. Kata temen temen sih gw orangnya pecicilan, tapi gampang bergaul... jadi gw emang punya banyak temen. Oke, kembali ke cerita

"anjritt, apaan neh?" ucap gw sambil ngeliatin PR yang dikasih Kurenai sensei, guru Matematika gw

"oi Nar, ke kantin yok!" ucap Kiba, sohib gw sambil nepuk pundak gw

"oh iye" jawab gw singkat sambil masukin buku ke tas

 **Di Kantin**

"woooi! Minggiiiir!"

"lu tau gak, tadi dia senyum ke gw!"

"eh, traktir gw yak, duit gw ketinggalan"

"gw kemaren download jav yang baru, 5rebu aja"

Yak, itulah kira kira obrolan para siswa KHS saat jam istirahat. Mata gw yang setajam piso cukur Asuma sensei ngebuat gw gampang ngeliat kondisi kantin, dan dalam watu 0,2 detik aja gw udah tau bahwa kalo gw nekat nerobos tuh lautan manusia, gw bakal berakhir keinjek jadi perkedel

"mampus, gimana nih? Padahal gw belom sarapan" si Kiba ngomong entah sama siapa

"ah elah, udah balik kelas aja, males gw" ucap gw ke Kiba

"hah? Udah capek capek kesini, lu mau balik lagi? Lu juga belom sarapan kan?" tanya Kiba dengan ekspresi seakan akan bilang 'gile lu ndro'

"kalo lu gamau ikut, gw balik sendiri. lagian, capek apaan? Gaada 3 menit padahal" jawab gw sebodo amat sambil ngelengos balik ke kelas

 **Di Kelas**

Begitu sampe, gw langsung duduk lemes sambil nempelin kepala di meja. Gak lemes gimana? Gw tadi pagi hampir telat, karena itu gw gak sarapan.

Gw nengok seisi kelas, yang ada Cuma Hinata, Chouji, sama Shikamaru. Hinata emang jarang keluar kelas kalo istirahat, dia lebih milih belajar sambil makan bekalnya. Chouji sih gaperlu ke kantin, di selalu bawa Snack yang cukup buat makan seminggu yang anehnya, bisa dia habisin dalem sehari doang. Shikamaru? Jelas dia lagi mimpi jadi pemenang hadiah Nobel

"haah.." gw menghela nafas panjang

"kamu kenapa, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata dengan ekspresi yang kayaknya sih khawatir

"ngga apa apa kok Hinata. Oiya, kamu lagi belajar apa?" gw udah tau sih Hinata selalu belajar pelajaran selanjutnya, dan pelajaran selanjutnya tuh IPS, tapi gw nyari topik ngobrol aja, bosen soalnya

"aku lagi baca paket IPS, Naruto-kun" tuh kan, IPS

Gw cuman berkata "ohh..." sambil ngeliatin pintu kelas dengan tatapan kosong saking gaada kerjaan banget

Saat asik ngeliatin pintu, tiba tiba masuk seorang makhluk berambut Raven bernama Sasu Murni Nasional.. eh, maksud gw Sasuke. Tuh anak masuk kelas dengan gaya nya yang biasa: tangan dimasukin ke kantong celana, dagu diangkat, tatapan lurus kedepan. Gw bingung ama fangirl nya yang bejibun, bisa bisanya mereka ngefans sama nih orang. Iyasih, gw akuin dia emang ganteng, tapi dia tuh berlawanan banget sama gw, dia gak bersahabat, ngomong pun diirit banget kayak ibu ibu ngirit uang belanja

Dia langsung duduk di sebelah gw. Yap, gw ama dia emang sebangku karena udah gaada tempat kosong lagi

Gw ngeliatin dia, hari ini dia agak aneh soalnya, tatapan sombong nya tuh agak melemah gitu, dan kalo duduk, dia sering nunduk, padahal biasanya ngeliat kedepan mulu

"kenapa lu ngeliatin gw gitu? Naksir ama gw ya? Sorry, gw masih normal" kampret, ni anak minta disunat lagi apa

"ye, gw juga masih normal jeg" jawab gw kesel

"betewe, lu kenapa kok begitu? Beda banget ama biasanya" tanya gw pure penasaran, jarang banget nih anak ayam begini

Dia gak ngejawab, dia malah nulis sesuatu di kertas, terus dikasihin gw. Tuh kertas isinya

'gw diputusin Sakura'

"jiahaha!" tawa gw meledak saat itu juga, gw udah duga bakal kayak gini, Teme yang playboy bakal diputusin sama Sakura yang emang terkenal Playgirl

"bajirut, lu ngapain ketawa? Gw lagi sedih jirr" ucap si Teme yang keliatan banget lagi down

"sorry Teme... sorry" jawab gw disela sela ketawa "lagian, dulu sebelum lu berdua jadian, kan udah gw peringatin, lu nya ngotot sih"

"ah, terserah lah, bingung gw"

*TEET! TEET! TEET!*

Jam IPS... jamnya Asuma sensei, tuh orang bikin gw ngantuk, ngomong kesana kemari gak jelas, materi nya aja kagak jalan

 _ **"Kepada Uzumaki Naruto, ketua kelas XI E, dimohon untuk datang ke ruang kepala sekokah"**_  
mampus, ada apaan tuh? Sumpah pak, buk, gw gapernah ikut ikutan nge lem, miras, dan kawan kawannya

"sono, lu dipanggil tuh" ucap Teme yang kayaknya memang ingin menyendiri

"iye, gw tau" jawab gw pasrah sambil ngelengos ke ruang kepsek

 **Di ruang Kepsek**

"silahkan duduk" ucap Hiruzen Sarutobi, kepsek gw

"umm... ada apa ya pak?" tanya gw sambil duduk di kursi didepannya, skenario serem mulai muter dikepala gw, misalnya gw di DO gara gara ada cewek yang ngaku gw hamilin (padahal gw gapernah begitu)

"Naruto, kamu mungkin sudah dengar gossip bahwa sebentar lagi saya akan mengundurkan diri"

"sudah pak, tapi saya ngga tau kepastian nya" jawab gw. Iyasih, gw udah denger kepsek gw mau mengundurkan diri karena ngerasa udah tua, ngga sanggup ngurus urusan sekolah lagi

"gossip itu benar, saya akan segera mengundurkan diri dan akan digantikan oleh orang dari sekolah lain yang prestasinya sangat cemerlang. Tapi sebelum itu, saya harap kamu mau menerima tugas penting dari saya" ucap pak Hiruzen

"uhh... tugas apa ya pak?" tanya gw yang penasaran banget

"ini" dia naruh sebuah kunci yang udah agak berkarat dan sebuah kotak kayu kecil di meja nya

"ini apa ya pak?" tanya gw yang penasaran banget

"suatu saat kamu akan tahu, untuk sekarang, kamu cukup bawa dan jaga benda ini baik baik" setelah itu, dia ngulurin tangannya seakan ngajak salaman

Gw sambut uluran tangannya meskipun gw gatau apa apa, dia ngasih gw senyum hangat

"saya percayakan benda ini kepada kamu, Naruto" ucapnya setelah gw ama dia berhenti salaman

"baik pak" jawab gw, gw emang gatau apa apa, tapi gw anggep ini sebagai rasa terimakasih gw ke pak Hiruzen yang selalu baik dan selalu percaya sama gw

"yasudah, kamu boleh kembali ke kelas"

Gw ngangguk dan langsung berdiri sambil masukin kotak kayu dan kunci tadi ke saku celana

 **Di Kelas**

"Dobe, ada apaan? Lu di DO ye?" ucap Sasu-Teme

"itumah elu yang seneng!" jawab gw

"betewe, Asuma sensei mana? lagi pacaran sama Kurenai sensei?" gw apal banget kerjaan tuh orang

"please, jangan bahas pacaran didepan gw"

"yaelah, lu masih galau? Payah lu"

Tiba tiba gw ngerasa ada yang nyolek gw. Saat gw nengok kebelakang, ternyata Shion, dia emang sering begini sih, gatau kenapa.

"Naru-kun, nanti mau main ke rumah ku ngga? ajarin pelajaran bahasa inggris dong" ucap nya, emang sih.. nilai bahasa inggris gw selalu yang tertinggi di kelas, gw juga pernah dikirim lomba (dapet juara 2) tuh mapel satu satu nya mapel yang gw bisa saat gw masih super bego dulu

"uhh... bentar" jawab gw

"Teme, lu jadi ngajakin gw maen gak entar malem?" tanya gw ke si Sasu

"gak" singkat, padat, jelas

"lu udah bukan pangeran sekolah lagi, dah jadi pangeran galau" ucap gw ngasal, gw balik ngengok Shion lagi

"boleh, jam berapa?"

"jam 8 aja gimana?" jawab Shion setelah mikir sebentar

"iya, jam 8 aku kesana" ucap gw sambil senyum

"ayo semua nya, jangan berisik! Kita mulai pelajaran hari ini" ucap Asuma sensei dengan suara nya yang berat berat gimana gitu

(Skip Time) jam 8.15pm

"Asalamallaikum!" ucap gw sambil ngetok pintu rumah shion yang emang luas, mewah, dan modern, gw tau sih ortu nya pengusaha sukses, saingan bapaknya Teme. Jadi gw harus keliatan rapi dan alim, kan bisa repot kalo gw maen kerumah Shion dengan dandanan yang kayak gembel, bisa dikira mau ngemis

 _*cklek*_

Pintu nya kebuka, ada Shion dengan piyama yang nyambut gw dengan senyum manis dan bilang

"walaikumsallam Naru-kun, ayo masuk"

"wuaah.. rumahmu bagus banget Shion-chan" ucap gw muji rumahnya, emang bagus soalnya

"biasa aja kok Naru-kun, yuk, keruang tamu" Shion narik tangan gw, gw mah ngikut aja, lumayan, bisa ditarik tarik sama cewek cakep

 _*klik!*_

Shion nyalain TV nya yang super gede, gw ama dia lagi duduk di sofa, dan gw sampe lupa alasan gw kesini

"oh iya, kamu tadi mau diajarin bahasa inggris kan? Yang mana yang kamu belum bisa" tanya gw

"Naru-kun kamu tau gak, ortu ku lagi pergi keluar negeri dua hari ini, aku ngajak kamu kesini buat temenin aku"

"tapi.."

"please, aku mohon... temenin aku malem ini aja" dia natap gw dengan tatapan sedih, gw gatega

"yaudah deh, malam ini aja ya.." ucap gw pasrah

"yaay!" dia girang banget, gw seneng liat dia gitu

"yaudah, yuk nonton film! Kamu mau nonton apa?" dia ngebuka lemari DVD film film yang ajigile banyaknya

"terserah kamu aja" gw ngikut aja lah

"ini aja deh" dia ngambil satu DVD dan dimasukin ke DVD Player

"kamu milih film apa?" gw tanya setelah dia duduk disebelah gw, deket banget pula duduknya

"Incidious 3" jawabnya fokus ke layar

"owh.." cuman itu jawaban gw

 **12 menit kemudian**

"kyaaah!" teriaknya ketakutan langsung meluk gw. Gw sih biasa aja, emak gw jauh lebih serem dari setannya

 **30 menit kemudian**

Dia udah ketiduran... mampus, gw harus gimana? Gw ngikutin insting aja lah, gw matiin TV dan DVD player nya, dan pelan pelan gw gendong dia bridal-style.

Gw ngasal aja naik ke atas, dan gw berhenti di pintu yang tulisannya 'Shion's room'

Gw buka pelan pelan, dan gw taruh dia di kasurnya

Gw duduk di pinggir kasurnya ngeliatin dia, manis juga ternyata

"duh, gw tidur dimana?" gw ngomong ama diri sendiri

"ah, di sofa aja lah" gw siap siap turun kebawah, tapi tiba tiba tangan gw ditahan sama dia

"jangan, kamu tidur disini aja" ucap Shion sambil nepuk sisi kasur disebelahnya

"engga ah, ngga sopan begitu, apalagi masa aku tidur berdua sama cewek? Entar kalo ada yang liat kan bahaya"

"ayolah Naru-kun, aku kalo tidur sendiri takut" duh, dia masang ekspresi sedih itu lagi, dan gw kalah lagi

"iyadeh" ucap gw singkat

Gw tidur disebelahnya dan masuk selimutnya, dia natap gw agak lama, ngeliatin mulai mata, hidung, sama bibir gw. Gw juga ngelakuin yang sama sih

"Naru-kun, kamu punya pacar?" hah? Ngapain dia nanya gitu?

"engga sih, tapi kenapa, kok tiba tiba tanya?"

"ngga kenapa kenapa, aku kira kamu sama Hinata itu pacaran, kalian deket banget sih" ucap nya

"deket? Mungkin sebagai teman iya, lagian, justru lebih deket kita sekarang, seranjang gini" jawab gw, entah tuh pikiran muncul darimana

"ihh, Naru-kun pikirannya kok gitu sih" ucapnya nge-blush sambil terkekeh geli

"kan kenyataan nya begitu" jawab gw singkat

"Naru-kun, sebelum tidur, aku mau minta sesuatu"

"hm? Minta apa?" tanya gw bingung, apalagi gw dah ngantuk banget, kemaren begadang nonton Persib

"minta ini" dia majuin kepala nya

 _*cupp*_

Dia nyium gw, bukan yang bernafsu gitu, Cuma ciuman singkat gitu

Setelah bibir kami kepisah, gw masih kaget ama yang barusan

"Sh-Shion... kenapa?" tanya gw

"kamu itu baik dan ganteng Naruto... sayangnya kamu bodoh" itu entah gw harus seneng ato kesel

"kamu bodoh karena ga bisa liat cintaku buat kamu" nah, yang ini gw kaget banget

"kamu-kamu suka sama aku?" gw cuman mau mastiin sih

"kalau kamu engga suka aku, ngga apa apa, setidaknya aku sempet bahagia malem ini, bisa seranjang sama kamu dan bisa nyium kamu" nah lho, mampus gw

Dia mulai nahan tangis

"Shion... maaf, tapi..." gw ngeliat matanya

"geperlu minta maaf Naru" dia ngomong gitu tapi matanya udah banjir

Gw langsung pegang tengkuknya, dan narik dia

 _*cupp*_

Gw yang cium dia

Setelah bibir kami kepisah (lagi) gw bilang

"aku juga suka sama kamu"

"udah, tidur yuk, besok kita bisa telat" gw nyengir, dia nangis lagi, tapi sambil senyum

Gw ngebelakangin dia dan langsung tidur.

gw kaget banget, bukan karena Shion, tapi karena di mimpi gw si Sasu-Teme jadi Presiden... mampus, mau jadi apa nih negara? Yang ada semua ceweknya dijadiin selir dan cowoknya dipaksa kerja rodhi


	2. The Truth?

(Disclaimer, Warning, dan kawan kawan ngumpul di Chap. 1)

Haaai! Author balik nih...

Makasih yang udah ripiuw, terutama Josephine La Rose99 yang udah mengembalikan Author ke jalan yang benar

Dan berhubung Author ada sekelebat inspirasi, langsung ngetik deh

Hope you enjoy it ^^

"Naru-kun... ayo bangun" Siapakah itu? Entah lah, emak gue? Gak mungkin, doi kalo ngebangunin langsung nyiram pake air dingin fresh dari kulkas. Sasu-Teme? Ga mungkin juga, dia kalo ngebangunin gapake ba-bi-bu langsung banting ke lantai, mentang mentang dia adalah ahli dari segala ahli Silat Betawi (katanya sih gitu...)

"Naru... ayo bangun, nanti kita telat" Eh? Telat? Telat apaan?

"Uung..." Gue ngebuka mata pelan pelan (kata Kakashi sensei sih "Alon alon asal kelakon")

Yang pertama gue liat adalah Shion yang ngasih gue senyum lembut, selembut sutraa... eh

Dan senyum itu bikin gue inget semuanya, tentang semalem, tentang ciuman itu

"Iya, aku udah bangun kok Shion-chan"

"Yaudah, ayuk" Ucap Shion cepat sambil narik tangan gue buat turun dari kasur

Gue baru sadar bahwa Shion narik gue ke depan kamar mandi... nah, gue mulai mikir yang iya iya deh

"Shion, mau ngapain?" Ini sih semacam kalimat pancingan

"Ya mau mandi lah" Eh, ini serius?!

"Kita mau mandi bareng?" Jaga jaga aja, kalo kuping gue salah denger, semoga gak salah denger... eh

"Iih... Naru mesum ah! Maksudku tuh sana kamu mandi dulu aja, aku mau masak sarapan dulu" Yaelah, penonton kecewa bung

"Ohh.. kirain" Ucap gue ngasal, pure bercanda kok

"Ngga boleh begitu lah... setidaknya belum" Jawab nya shy shy cat (malu malu kucing) sambil malingin muka nya

Gue cuma senyum dan langsung masuk kamar mandi

Oke, adegan gue mandi ga akan diceritain, karena Author (katanya sih..) masih Straight

Setelah gue selesai dan keluar dari kamar mandi, indra penciuman gue yang sehebat Pakkun ini mencium sebuah aroma yang sangat harum

Gw langsung pergi ke dapur secepat kedipan mata Sasuke ngebuat gadis gadis terbang ke nirwana

"Kamu masak apa?" Tanya gw ke Shion

"Lagi masak Nasi Goreng, Naru-kun, kamu mau kan? Dirumah lagi ngga ada ramen soalnya" tanyanya hati hati, takut ngebuat gue kecewa mungkin

"Aku suka kok, aku suka semua makanan yang kamu masak" Jawab gue yang udah ketularan skill Playboy nya Sasu-Teme

"Kamu jangan buat aku malu dong" Ucapnya sambil senyum dengan blush di pipi nya

"Selamat makan!" Ucap gue semangat

Shion makan dengan tenang di kursi depan gue

"Eh iya Shion, nanti kita berangkat nya gimana?" Tanya gue

"Kita naik motor kamu aja, jam segini pasti udah macet. Bakalan susah kalau naik mobil ku" Jawabnya sambil ngeliatin jam tangannya

"Oh, iya deh" Jawab gue setuju

"Ayo berangkat" Ucap Shion setelah selesai nyuci piring di Dishwasher

"Ayo" jawab gue cepat sambil ngambil Tas, HP, dan kunci motor

 **Di Sekolah**

Oke, apakah murid murid KHS baru sadar bahwa gue ganteng? Sampe gue diliatin mulu sejak dari tempat parkir

"Uhh... Shion, itu kenapa ya, kok anak anak ngeliatin kita mulu?" Tanya gue ke Shion setelah duduk di kelas

"Aku juga ngga tau, Naru" Jawabnya sambil buka Instagram di HP nya

Gue ngadep ke depan. Dan disaat yang sama, si Sasu-Teme dateng dan langsung narik gue entah kemana

"Eh! Teme! Apa apa an nih?!" Teriak gue ke si Teme yang seenak jidat narik narik gue

"Lu ngapain sih?" Tanya Teme dengan wajah serius setelah kami sampe di Taman Sekolah

"Koplak, harusnya gua yang tanya gitu!" Jawab gue kesel karena pertanyaan gue dicuri (?) sama si Teme.

"Gue kasih tiga kata yang ngejelasin maksud pertanyaan gue barusan" Teme ngangkat tiga jari nya layaknya seorang Jin yang siap mengabulkan tiga permintaan gue

"Lu. Shion. Kenapa" Lanjutnya

"Hah?" Gue cengo

"Duuh... lu ini bego apa gimana seh?" Ucapnya kesel banget sama respon gue

"Ya sorry! Gue kan bukan Einstein yang bisa tau maksud kalimat ambigu lu yang barusan dengan cepat!" Jawab gue

"Gak, lu emang bukan Einstein, kalian berdua beda jauh, perbedaan kalian tuh bagaikan langit dan cacing tanah. Anyway, maksud gue tuh lu ngapain pacaran ama Shion?" Tanyanya balik ke ekspresi datar nya

"Eh, lu tau darimana?" Tanya gue balik

"Orang buta juga tau kalo lu berdua tuh pacaran. Sekarang jawab" Nadanya khas nada merintah ala Uchiha

"Ya ga kenapa kenapa! Lagian kenapa lu peduli sih? Apa karena bokap nya saingan bokap lu?"

"Bukan karena itu! Ah, lu emang gangerti apa apa!" Ni anak lagi PMS apa gimana? Gajelas gitu

Dia langsung pergi sambil komat kamit gaje

 ***Teet! Teet! Teet!***

Mampus, gue harus balik ke kelas!

"Hah... hah... hah..." Gw capek setengah idup lari larian dari tadi

 ***Krieet***

Gue ngeliatin seisi kelas nyariin sebuah makhluk bermasker yang biasanya duduk disebelah papan tulis... Kakashi sensei

Daan... dia belom dateng. Kampret, ngapain gue lari daritadi? Ah, entah lah

Setelah duduk, gue nyariin si Sasu-Teme, dia juga gaada. Konspirasi macam apa ini? jangan jangan... mereka homoan di kamar mandi Siswa?

"Eh Kib, lu liat si Teme?" Tanya gue yang lagi main catur sama Shikamaru

"Oh, si Sasu dipanggil kepsek, Nar" Jawabnya "Akhh.. gue kalah lagi" Ucap nya frustasi yang dijawab Shikamaru dengan senyuman kemenangan... eh, tapi IQ Kiba ama Shikamaru kan emang pada dasarnya beda jauh

"Emang lu dah kalah berapa kali?" Tanya gw ke Kiba

"21" Jawabnya lemes

"Buset, lu maen catur sambil merem? Sampe kalah berkali kali begitu"

"yee, emang lu bisa?" Gue diem. 'ngga sih' kata gue dalam hati

"Sudah kuduga. Udah, sono ah! Jangan ganggu gue mulu!" Ucapnya ngusir gue selayaknya ngusir anak ayam

"Anak anak, jangan ribut, ayo kita mulai pelajarannya" Ucap Kakashi sensei yang masuk kelas lewat jendela (ni guru emang anti-mainstream, dan murid murid udah terbiasa)

"Siap gerak! Beri salam!" Teriak gue ke seisi kelas dengan suara yang dibuat buat berat berat basah

"Seeelamaat paagii!" Ucap seisi kelas (termasuk gue) yang gue bingung, kenapa "Selamat pagi" Nya harus dipanjangin sih? Toh gurunya bakal jawab dengan biasa

"Selamat pagi, semuanya" tuh kan, gue bilang juga apa

"Nah, PR nya sudah dikerjakan kan?" Ucap Kakashi sensei dengan tatapan tajam seakan akan bilang 'kalo belum, bakal gue akhiri riwayatlu!' ke seisi kelas ngebuat para murid nelen ludah ketakutan

"S-sudah, sensei" Jawab hampir semua murid kecuali gue

Gue... ah, gue inget! Kemaren rencananya gue mau ngerjain PR di rumah Shion sekalian ngajarin dia Bahasa Inggris. Tapi karena 'kejadian' semalem, gue ama dia jadi ga nyentuh buku sama sekali. Tapi kayanya dia udah ngerjain sebelum gue maen kerumah nya semalem

"Bagus, Naruto Uzumaki, kamu kerjakan soal nomer satu di papan tulis" Ucap Kakashi sensei. Ah elah, kenapa harus gue sih?

"Uuh..." Mati gua

"Kenapa? Kamu tidak mengerjakan? Padahal kamu biasanya paling rajin" Lu gatau aja semalem gue ngapain!

"Naruto-kun..." Tiba tiba Hinata bisikin sesuatu ke gue

"Pake aja buku ku" Ucapnya sambil ngulurin buku

"Makasih Hinata, tapi maaf, aku lebih baik jujur" Ucap gue, bukan sok jual mahal, gue ga suka aja cara yang begitu

"Saya lupa mengerjakan, sensei" Udah, bodo amat lah

"Kalau begitu, kamu tahu kan, kamu harus ngapain?" Ucap nya sambil ngetik sesuatu di HP nya

"Tahu sensei" Gue langsung masukin buku, dan bawa tas

 ***Naruto Uzumaki, Ketua Kelas XI E, dimohon untuk segera datang ke Ruang Kepala Sekolah***

Yah, setidaknya gue ada kerjaan selama gue keluar kelas

 **Diruang Kepsek**

"Naruto... silahkan duduk" Ucap kepsek gue

Kami engga berdua doang, Teme juga disana

"Ada apa ya pak?" Tanya gue setelah duduk di kursi didepannya (disebelah Teme)

"Sepertinya saya lebih baik langsun to the point. Naruto, kamu ingat benda yang kemarin saya titipkan pada kamu?" gue jawab dengan anggukan kepala

"Apa kamu membawanya?" Tanya nya lagi

"Iya pak" Jawab gue sambil ngeluarin kunci dan kotak kecil kemarin dari tas gue

"Apakah kamu pernah berniat membuka paksa kotak itu?"

"Tidak pak, kotak ini dipasangi password sidik jari, dibuka paksa pun percuma" pernah nyoba sih... gue congkel pake piso dapur emak gue, gue coba pake sidik jari gue, sampe gue bawa ke bengkel buat di buka pake bor... tapi semua nya percuma

Pak Hiruzen nempelin jempol nya di kotak itu, dan kebuka!

"Apa yang ada dalam kotak ini adalah benda ini" dia nunjukin sebuah Flashdisk kecil

"Mungkin kamu bertanya apakah Data yang ada dalam Flashdisk ini sepenting itu sampai saya minta bantuan kamu untuk menjaganya" Gue baru mau tanya

"Sasuke, tolong jelaskan pada Naruto" Ucapnya sambil natap Sasu-Teme

"Dobe, apa yang bakal gue jelasin ini mungkin bakalan ngebikin otak lu yang minim IQ itu kebingungan, tapi dengerin dulu sampe selesai" gue cuma diem

"Identitas lu yang sekarang, bukanlah identitas lu yang sebenernya. Lu sebenarnya adalah Ketua Project Sky Eagle atau yang biasa disingkat PSE, sebuah Project yang berisikan orang orang yang berani melakukan apapun untuk melindungi rahasia Negara, bahkan mati."

"Dan lu tau kenapa gue kesel gara gara lu pacaran sama Shion?" Tanya Sasu-Teme

Gue jawab dengan gelengan

"Lu dan Shion, adalah Ketua dan Anggota PSE. Kalian terlibat dalam sebuah misi yang sama, misi itu adalah untuk merebut Data pemerintah yang dicuri oleh Turki"

"Misi itu adalah misi paling berbahaya yang pernah dilaksanakan dalam kurun waktu 8 tahun terakhir, karena target kalian adalah Sultan Turki, satu gerakan salah, maka akan terjadi perang antara Turki dan Jepang. Dan untuk memastikan misi ini berhasil sepenuhnya, lu yang adalah ketua PSE diperintahkan langsung oleh Presiden untuk menyelesaikan misi itu bersama dengan Shion yang adalah Agen terbaik PSE"

"Dan kenapa lu bisa tau semua itu?" Tanya gue. Gue agak percaya sama cerita Teme sih, soalnya pertama kali gue ketemu Shion, gue ngerasa pernah ngenal dia secara dekat

"Karena gue adalah wakil lu. gue diperintahkan ngegantiin lu sebagai Ketua PSE untuk sementara. Anyway, tentang misi tadi, gaada yang tau sepenuhnya tentang proses nya. Cuma lu dan Shion yang tau. Untuk meningkatkan presentase keberhasilan, kami tidak mengirim drone atau membajak kamera CCTV atas perintah dari lu. Tapi yang kami tahu, kalian telah di brainwash, kalian ngga mengingat apa apa tentang PSE, beberapa anggota PSE di Dubai nyelametin lu dari Lab tempat kalian di Brainwash, sayangnya... Shion dibawa sama mereka" Oke, itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah gue denger dari Sasuke, tapi itu ngga penting sekarang

"Maksudlu? Jadi semua memmory yang gue punya imitasi? Dan gimana dengan Shion? Dia ada disini" Tanya gue

"Itu... tentang memmory lu, kami memang terpaksa memasang memmory palsu untuk sementara, dengan begitu, jika lu ketangkep lagi, memmory yang kehapus adalah memmory imitasi, dan memmory lu yang jauh kesimpen di otak lu itu ngga akan terpengaruh"

"Dan tentang Shion, meskipun kalian ketangkep dan di brainwash, kalian berhasil mengambil separuh Data dari mereka, dan data tersebut mengatakan bahwa sejak awal mereka memang berniat menjebak kalian, dan menjadikan kalian 'Agen Boneka' untuk menghancurkan PSE dan Pemerintahan Jepang dari dalam. Dan sepertinya pihak Turki juga mengimplan memmory palsu pada Shion, agar kami jadi lebih susah mengembalikan memmory aslinya" Ini memang ngebingungin, tapi gue harus denger sampe selesai

"Dan.. Pak Hiruzen?" Tanya gue

"Saya adalah Jendral PSE, atasan kamu Naruto, dan saya memang selalu mengawasi kamu selama ini. sebenarnya, kamu baru ada disekolah ini selama tiga bulan, bukan satu tahun seperti yang ada di memmory palsu kamu" Jawab pak Hiruzen yang ngebikin semua ini jadi jauh lebih masuk akal

"Karena mereka gagal ngedapetin lu, harapan mereka cuma ada di Shion, kami gatau memmory imitasi macam apa yang mereka tanamkan pada Shion. Tapi kami yakin dia cuma mau ngerebut info PSE dari lu, dengan cara ngedeketin lu. karena itu tadi gue marah sama lu" ucap Sasuke.

"Saya tau ini berat untuk kamu proses, Naruto. Sekarang, kamu bawalah Flasdisk ini pulang, dan kamu akan menemukan bukti atas semua yang kami katakan" Pak Hiruzen ngasihin Flashdisk tadi ke gue

"Permisi" gue langsung berdiri dan pulang ngebawa tas dan Flasdisk tadi. Bukannya gue ngerasa ini omong kosong doang, tapi gue menolak untuk percaya apa yang Sasuke omongin tentang Shion. Karena gue bisa ngeliat di matanya dengan jelas bahwa dia emang cinta sama gue

"Tunggu Dobe" Sasuke ngehentiin tangan gue yang udah megang kenop pintu

"Bawa ini" Ucapnya sambil ngasih gue sebuah pistol. Apa apaan?

"Untuk jaga jaga, pihak musuh mulai curiga karena lu udah dua kali ke kantor Kepsek padahal lu ngga buat masalah"

"Iya, makasih" Jawab gue sambil senyum kecut (sekecut ketek Author) gimanapun, gue pengen tau kebenaran

Fiyuuh... selesai juga, maaf ya kalo ini gaje dan humornya kurang berasa *hiks... hiks...* karena Author memang sengaja ngebuat Chap ini sebagai pembuka misteri Naruto.

RnR please ^^


	3. Akatsuki

"Berhenti!" Apaan lagi coba? Gue lagi ga mood buat ginian. Apalagi gue lagi di gang yang sepi dan malem malem begini. Gang sepi bukanlah tempat yang bagus bua dilewatin

"Kalo gue menolak?" Gue tau siapa orang orang dengan jaket hitam itu. Mereka Akatsuki, salah satu geng paling terkenal dan paling berbahaya di Jepang

"Kami akan pake kekerasan!" Ucap salah satu dari mereka yang berambut orange. Gue emang bukan orang yang pinter,tapi kalo berantem? Gue siap aja

"Coba aja... kalo kalian bisa" Kalo mood gue lagi enak, gue mungkin bakalan lari, tapi kali ini engga. Mood gue jauh dari kata enak

"Terserah lu aja, tapi jangan menyesal" kata salah satu dari mereka yang berambut pirang kayak gue tapi dikuncir. Dia ngeluarin piso

"Mati lu!" Teriaknya sambil ngarahin piso nya ke dada gue

 ***Brakk!***

Itu jelas bukan suara piso, gue berhasil nunduk buat ngehindarin piso nya dan ngebales serangannya dengan dua pukulan di perut. Ngebuat dia jatuh tergeletak sambil megangin perutnya

Setelah itu, gue tau gue belum menang. Gue ambil piso nya dan ngacungin piso itu ke mereka

"Kalo lu semua punya nyali, ayo duel satu lawan satu!" teriak gue ke mereka. Ini strategi sih, kesempatan gue buat menang lawan mereka bakal lebih gede kalo satu lawan satu

"Hah! Lu pikir lu ada di kondisi buat negosiasi? Lu cuma sendiri. Sedangkan kami berempat" Ucap yang berambut orange. Wait, setau gue Akatsuki tuh ada sembilan orang deh... ah, nevermind lah

Mereka maju bareng bareng. Mampus, gue bisa kalah

"HYAAH!" Teriak yang kulitnya kayak hiu nyabetin Katana nya yang gedhe nya naudzubillah ke arah kepala gue

 ***Traang!***

Gue berhasil nahan serangannya pake piso si Blonde. Tapi gue tau, nih piso gak akan bisa nahan ntuh serangan dalam waktu yang lama

"RASAIN NIH!" Teriak yang rambut nya merah banget kayak Garaa (Murid Kelas sebelah, pindahan dari Suna) sambil lari kearah gue siap nusukin Katana nya yang panjang ke gue dari sebelah kanan

" **Traang!***

Gue ngga nahan serangannya dengan piso tadi. Gue pake piso itu buat ngalihin Katana si Hiu supaya tabrakan sama Katana si Rambut Merah.

Mampus, sekarang gimana? Gue ngeliat si Rambut Orange, dia cuman nonton sambil masukin peluru ke Pistol Revolver nya

Ah, bego banget gue! Tadi kan gue dikasih Pistol sama si Sasu!

Gue pake tangan kiri gue yang bebas buat ngambil Pistol yang gue taruh di kantong celana kiri dan ngarahin tuh Pistol ke kaki si Hiu

 ***Doorr!***

 ***Brukk!***

Si hiu udah tumbang, tinggal dua orang lagi.

Masalahnya, gue udah kehabisan akal

Bentar... gue ngeliat piso yang gue pegang

"Sialan! Gue bunuh lu!" Teriak si Rambut Merah nyerang gue setelah ngeliat temennya yang berlumuran darah

Jarak gue sama si Rambut Merah deket banget, gak ada waktu buat nembakin pistol

Ah, gue tahu!

"Hyaah!" Teriak gue sambil ngelempar piso

* **Jleeb!***

Kenak! Nancep di bahu kananya

 ***Brukk!***

Udah tiga orang, tinggal satu lagi

"Menyerahlah" Ucap si Rambut Orange dengan tenang ngarahin Revolver nya ke gue

Gue udah gaada pilihan lagi. Gue siap ngejatuhin piso dan Pistol gue ke tanah tanda menyerah

 ***Doorr!***

 ***Brukk!***

Si Rambut Orange ambruk. Tapi kok bisa?!

Gue inget suara tembakan barusan. Itu bukan tembakan Pistol, suaranya jauh lebih keras

 ***Tring Tring!***

HP gue bunyi tanda masuknya SMS

'Dobe, lu baik baik aja kan? Gimana tembakan gue barusan?'

Gue ngeliat ke sumber suara tembakan tadi. Teme dengan baju item item matching megang Sniper di jendela salah satu kamar di Hotel bintang lima.

Gue langsung nelpon dia

 ***Tuut...Tuut..."**

"Teme! Buset, makasih! Lu udah nyelametin gue!" Teriak gue kegirangan begitu telpon nya diangkat

"Jangan lebay ah! udah, lu jangan kemana mana dulu. Gue bakal kesitu" Ucapnya tenang

Setelah teleponnya ditutup, gue ngeliatin dia lagi, dia ngeberesin Snipernya dan...

Dia lompat

Tuh anak otak nya udah meleleh ato gimana?!

"Teme!" Teriak gue. Takut kalo tuh anak bakalan segera bertemu penciptanya, padahal gue ujian nanti kan gue mau nyontek dia! Bisa gawat kalo dia mati

Tapi gue emang lebay, dia ngebentangin tangannya. Ternyata dia pake Wingsuit dan tas nya ngeluarin jet pendorong gitu

Dan saat posisi nya udah deket ama gue, dia ngarahin kaki nya ke tanah ngebuat jetnya otomatis ngarah ke bawah, jadi dia ngga nabrak tanah secara langsung

"Wooo! Gelak! Sumpah, lu keren abis!" Gue histeris sendiri setelah dia mendarat di depan gue

"Sebenernya lu jauh lebih keren kok. Karena lu bisa ngakses alat alat yang masih dalam tahap Prototype semau lu" Jawabnya

"Tapi kenapa lu gak keluar hotel kayak orang normal aja sih?" Tanya gue karena mikir 'dia pasti sengaja mau nyombongin alat itu

"Ya gabisa lah, lu denger suara tembakan gue tadi?"

Gue ngangguk

"Ga cuma lu yang denger, ratusan orang lain juga. Jadi pasti mereka lapor polisi, dan polisi bakal meriksa hotel itu, jadi gue gaboleh keliatan keluar dari hotel setelah kejadian" Jelasnya panjang lebar

"Oh gitu..." Jawab gue sambil mangut mangut sok ngerti

"Oh iya, tadi gue make Pistol yang lu kasih, anehnya, gue ngerasa terbiasa make Pistol. Padahal seumur umur belom pernah megang" Ucap gue sambil ngeliatin Pistol tadi

"Belom pernah? Itukan menurut lu, padahal lu udah sering make" Jawabnya sambil masukin tangannya ke kantong celana

"Yaudah ah, makasih yang tadi. Gue harus pulang, emak gue bisa ngamuk kalo tau gue telat pulang" Ucap gue sambil ngelamaiin tangan ala Miss Universe ke Teme

"Sono dah, ini geng biar gue yang urus" Jawabnya enteng. Seakan akan dia mau ngeberesin Nasi Kotak favorit Shikamaru

 ***Kriieet***

"Aku pulang!" Teriak gue ke seisi rumah sambil ngelepas sepatu

"Kamu darimana aja?!" Tanya emak gue marah sambil nunjuk gue pake Spatula

"Please, jangan bilang bahwa kamu ikut pergaulan bebas, minum miras, nge lem... hiks, please jangan bilang gitu" Ucapnya sambil ngusap air mata nya yang udah banyak banget

"Lah, bukannya aku udah SMS Kaasan kemaren? Aku nginep dirumah temen" Jawab gue bingung

"Eh? Iya toh?" dia malah balik tanya. Dia ngeluarin HP nya

"Eh iya, hehe, maaf Naru" Ucapnya sambil senyum canggung. yaelah

"Iya deh..." Jawab gue pasrah sambil ngelepas kaos kaki

"Tapi, kamu nginep dirumah temen cowok atau cewek?" Tanyanya dengan seringai tipis di wajahnya

"Mau tau banget ya?" Tanya gue setelah selesai dengan urusan sepatu dan udah berdiri didepan nya

"Iya" Jawab nya dengan Puppy-Eyes no jutsu. Tapi gue ga akan terpengaruh

"Kepo!" Jawab gue sambil ngelengos ke kamar. Yang dilanjutkan lari karena emak gue mulai ngamuk

Setelah gue sampe di kamar, gue langsung nyalain komputer, dan ngebuka Data Flashdisk yang dikasih Pak Hiruzen

'Project Sky Eagle Top Secret: Mission Dubai'

Itu nama folder yang gue temuin, langsung gue buka

Ada dua folder lagi didalamnya

'Naruto, Chief' dan 'Shion, The Best Agent'

Gue buka folder yang pertama dulu

Didalam nya ada dua Video

Gue buka video yang judulnya 'The Beginning'

 **Flasback**

"Kamu siap menjalankan misi ini?" Tanya seorang Pria tinggi dengan rambut putih pendek yang mengenakan setelan mewah kepada seorang pria berambut pirang

"Tentu pak Presiden, demi melindungi negara ini, saya rela melakukan apapun" Jawab sang pria berambut pirang tersebut kepada pria yang duduk didepannya

"Bagus Naruto, saya akan menugaskan kamu dengan Shion, Agen terbaik PSE. Apa kalian sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain?" Tanya sang Presiden

"Kami sudah saling kenal dengan sangat baik, pak Presiden" Jawab Naruto singkat

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya harap kalian tidak akan mengecewakan" Ucap sang Presiden dengan senyum tipis

"Tentu saja tidak, pak" Jawab Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

 **End of Flashback**

Tadi itu... jelas gue dan pak Presiden, tapi gue ngga inget apa apa. Coba gue buka Video yang lain

'The Result'

 **Flashback**

"Naruto! Apa lu baik baik aja?" Tanya seorang pria berambut Raven kepada Naruto

Naruto tidak merespon, tatapannya kosong

"Naruto! Ini gue, Sasuke, masa lu gak inget?!" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengguncang bahu Naruto yang sedang duduk di kursi pasien

"Tuan Sasuke, sepertinya pihak Turki telah menghapus ingatannya, dia tidak mengerti jati dirinya sendiri" Ucap seorang dokter dengan name tag 'Karin'

"Sialan!" Teriak Sasuke penuh amarah sambil menghantam tembok

"Tapi kami menemukan ini di saku celana nya" Ucap Karin sambil memberikan sebuah chip kecil berwarna biru muda kepada Sasuke

"Ini... Data yang berhasil mereka ambil... mereka tidak gagal. Presiden salah, katakan padanya untuk membatalkan hukuman mati pada Naruto!" Perintah Sasuke pada Karin

"Baik!" Jawab Karin sambil berlari meninggalkan ruangan tersebut

"Sasuke" Ucap seorang pria yang sudah lanjut usia

"Ah, pak Jendral" Ucap Sasuke sambil membungkuk

"Kita tak bisa membiarkan nya seperti ini" Ucap Hiruzen sambil menatap Naruto

"Saya tau. Tapi saya tidak tau tindakan apa yang harus dilakukan. Dia benar benar tidak mengingat apa apa" Jawab Sasuke dengan tatapan sedih melihat Naruto

"Kita implankan memmory palsu pada dirinya, beritahu orang tua nya tentang keadaannya sekarang, dan biarkan dia menjalani kehidupan SMA sekali lagi. Saya sendiri yang akan memantau nya"

"Ah, baik" Ucap Sasuke sambil mengangguk

 **End of Flashback**

Fuuh... gue emang ga inget apa apa, tapi semua tadi kerasa sangat real

 ***Teet! Teet!***

Astaughfirullah

Gue kira apa an... ternyata HP gue bunyi

Gue liat di layar 'Shion's calling...' Shion ya? Iya juga, gue sampe lupa sama dia

 ***Click!***

"Hallo Shion-Chan?"

"Naru! Kamu tadi kemana? Kok enggak balik ke kelas?" Tanyanya khawatir

"Tadi aku ngerasa pusing, jadi ijin pulang deh. Tapi pusingnya udah engga kerasa kok" Ucap gue sengaja boong

"Yaudah deh kalo gitu, aku cuma mau tau kabar kamu aja kok. Sampe ketemu di sekolah besok ya!" Ucapnya balik ke nada ceria nya yang biasa

"Iya" Jawab gue singkat dan ngakhirin sambungannya

Gue liat layar komputer lagi

Gue buka folder 'Shion, The Best Agent'

Sama kayak folder gue, ada dua Video juga, bedanya yaitu di Video kedua, judulnya 'Activity'

Gue buka dulu yang 'The Beginning'

 **Flasback**

"Gimana perasaan lu bisa satu misi sama Ketua? Berdua doang pula, gue jadi iri" ucap seorang wanita berambut pirang diikat Ponny-tail

"Ya seneng lah! Ino, lu juga pasti gatau gimana sifat asli ketua kan?" Ucap seorang wanita berambut blonde yang dibiarkan terurai bebas

"Mau tau sih, tapi mau gimana juga, yang beruntung tuh elu" Jawab Ino kesal

"Mungkin Next Time lu yang beruntung. makanya, lu harus rajin supaya jadi The Best Agent kayak gue" Ucap Shion menyombongkan gelar nya

"Ah, dasar sombong" Jawab Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Yee... terserah gue lah" Ucap Shion sambil menjulurkan lidah

 **End of Flashback**

Ketua itu... maksudnya gue? Dan Ino juga Agen PSE dong? Padahal dia orangnya normal banget gitu

Ah, nevermind lah, gue harus cari tau lagi

'The Activity'

 **Flashback**

Beberapa Video yang kebanyakan berasal dari Camera CCTV berbagai tempat menangkap segala kegiatan Shion yang nampaknya normal normal saja, seperti gadis pada umumnya, dia ke mall, Sekolah, dan bermain Pokemon GO

 **End of Flashback**

Nah... nih Video harusnya bisa jadi bukti bahwa Shion engga terlibat sama pihak Turki! Gue harus telpon Teme sekarang!

 ***Brukk!***

Gue gatau apa yang terjadi barusan, gue ambruk, gue ngeliat Itachi, kakaknya Sasu, ngebawa gue entah kemana. Tapi setelah itu... gue pingsan

* * *

Kyaah! Selesai juga! Chap ini gaada Humornya ya? *Scroll atas sampe bawah* tapi hope you enjoy it deh! Dan makasih yang udah Ripuw, tapi saya minta kalau ada saran, ato apapun yang ditanyakan seputar fic ini, tolong gunakan akun ^^

Oh iya, kasih tau Author dong, mending sisa tokoh Akatsuki di Chap berikutnya langsung ditunjukin semua atau sedikit sedikit dulu aja? Dan kalo sedikit sedikit dulu, kasih tau dong, kalian maunya karakter mana dulu yang muncul (kecuali empat karakter yang udah muncul di chap ini)


End file.
